


Perfect

by Brynnarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnarose/pseuds/Brynnarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily have had their rough patches and Sirius has helped them through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“You heartless bitch.” You put as much venom into that hurtful sentence. Even from behind you can see her flinch. You know your words have hurt her but you cant bring yourself to care. You thought you were done piecing James back together. You thought that things were finally good between them. It was their anniversary. After class you had gone to see James. You wanted to congratulate him on a month with with the girl a year ago he thought would never look at him with anything but contempt. Instead you saw him once more sitting on his bed, shoulders slumped in defeat, a position that you'd become all to familiar with. You'd thought you were rid of it for good. James had everything he'd ever wanted now. You knew right away who'd caused this. Only one person had ever been able to hurt him like this. Angry and confused you went to find Evans.

“Is that what James told you?” she says. Her voice wavers as she turns her head to look at you.  
You expect to see her triumph. After all isn't this what she wanted? She hated James Potter and now she has finally hurt him deep enough Sirius wasn't sure he'd ever recover completely. Instead of elation you see familiar green eyes, watery with tears waiting to fall. The scars of unwanted tears mark tracks down her face and make it clear to you what shed been doing before you arrived.

You blink taken aback.

She laughs humorlessly, “Why are you here Sirius? I think he might hate me now hates me now. Shouldn't you too?”

The mention of you best friend pulls you back to the purpose of this unwanted conversation. “What did you do to him?” You say with as much anger as you can muster under her unsettling gaze.

She sighs and turns to once more face the lake. You exhale, relieved her gaze has been diverted. You aren't sure why her tearful gaze makes you feel so guilty. You think the last month has endeared you to the witch. This break up might hurt you as much as James once everything is said and done and you've had a chance to think about the loss.

“Thats the thing. I don't know.”

“You don't know,” you splutter, “How can you not know?”

“I thought things were going well. I'd just decided that maybe I cared for him more than I thought I ever could. Sirius I think I love him,” Her voice broke in a half sob. “I just… I don't know what I did wrong. I tried to tell him earlier today. I just couldn't find the words.” She broke off.

You can see tears oozing from her eyes which she'd clenched shut in a feeble attempt to hold them back. She remained silent. You know pushing her to speak wont help. You doubt you'd get her to tell you anything before she's ready. You sit with her waiting for her to speak again. Rain begins to fall soaking both of you in seconds. Finally she breaks the silence.

“James broke up with me.”

“What!” No that can't be right you think. You know for a fact that James would never ever in a million years break it off with Lily. You're pretty sure they're soul mates.

“Yep,” she says her voice bleak. “The worst part is I'm not sure why.” The tears come again this time in a torrent. Unlike last time you don't just watch. You pull her close and hug her tight. Her body shakes from shivers and sobs. You wait until her sobs subside to slight tremors. You hoist her up in your arms and carry her up to the common room where you wrap her cold wet body in a blanket and send a first year off to fetch one of her friends. Only when when a girl arrives do you relinquish your hold on Evans.

Now to deal with Potter, you think. You've never been so angry with your best friend. Even back when you were foolish kids messing with shit you should've left alone. Because honestly James had never done anything this stupid before.

_____________

“What the hell is your problem.” You yell once you've stalked up to the boys dormitory.

James looks taken aback. You feel guilty for a split second before Lily's tear stained face swims unbidden to the forefront of your mind.

“You know James when I came in here and saw you staring at your hands all broken looking and shit I felt really fucking bad. You know what I did? I went and yelled at her because I'm a fucking loyal friend. Do you want to know what I found out when I went and talked to her? You broke up with her! You broke up with the girl of your fucking dreams. What the hell is wrong with you your given a once in a lifetime chance and you fucking blow it.”

“I...  I..” James stutters.

“Didn't like being tied down did you? Missed having a new girl every week?” you sneer

“Oh thats rich coming from you,” he growls.

“Did you ever think, Potter that the rest of us haven't been as lucky as you? You better have a damn good excuse for this shit because I never thought you could be so fucking dumb.”

He seems to crumble proud arrogant James Potter folds in on himself.

“Damn you Sirius I was scared ok! Things were going great. Then she came to me today and told me she had to tell me something. She seemed so nervous I thought... I thought she was going to break up with me. I couldn't just sit there and let that happen.” Brown eyes meet yours through glasses begging you to understand. James eyes flicker down breaking the contact before you can. “I just thought why not hurt her before she hurts me?”

“Well that was a fucking stupid thing to think. Look James I know you love her and your scared that she'll hurt you, but trust me you better damn well fix this right now or you don't deserve her and you never did.”

He looks at you surprised “When did Sirius Black come to care so much about Lily Evans?”

You sigh and respond simply, “I'm not really sure. Shit just happens Prongs."

_____________

You watch as James goes to Lily He kisses away her tears as he mutters “I'm sorry” over and over. Thats when you realize theres a lot of messed up shit in the world. But James Potter and Lily Evans as fucked up and as stupid as they may be. Together they may just be the last good thing left in your shitty world. Because together they are not messed up at all, no together they are perfect.


End file.
